


Buried alive

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: I got a prompt on Tumblr and decided to give it a go. Hope you will like it.PS. All mistakes are mine
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

They were sitting together at “La Mariana” after another successful case. Magnum and Abby were sitting at the corner, his arm wrapped around her when he was kissing her temple. TC and Rick were arguing about something and they didn’t pay any attention to what was going on around them when Higgins was trying not to stare at Magnum and his girlfriend, not like she was jealous, it was more like craving for intimacy and affection like theirs. At once Juliet stood up, bringing their attention to her. 

“Anyone wants a drink?” she asked, trying to sound normal.

“It shouldn’t be me who asking?” Rick said, furrowing his brow. 

“Yes, but you are busy with fighting with TC over he should put bar name on a t-shirt or not,” she answered with her thick accent.

“True,” Rick said, “drinks on me then,”

“Drinks are always on you,” Juliet smiled, leaving them by the table. 

She was waiting for the drinks, looking into her phone when she felt someone’s presence. She looked at her right to see Abby standing next to her, Juliet smiled but before she could say anything Abby’s voice filled the space. 

“You have to stop,” Abby said looking straight into Higgin’s eyes. 

“Excuse me?” Juliet answered confused. 

“You and Magnum...We are trying to build something and you are getting into my way,” 

“Your way?” Higgins asked.

“Yes, I’m not stupid, I see how you are looking at him, how he is looking at you and how he is risking his life to save yours. It has to stop,” she said seriously.

“Abby,” Juliet tried to defend herself, “there is nothing between me and Thomas. He is very into your relationship and we both know he would never…” 

“I know you both are partners, but I would like you to cut your relation to a minimum. If not for me, do it for him,” she looked at Higgins. 

“Where are those drinks Higgy?” Magnum asked with a smile. 

“I…” Higgins look went from him to Abby, “I’m sorry. I forgot I have something to do. Drinks are ordered you just have to wait a few more minutes,” she gave him a little smile before heading to the door. 

“Higgy wait,” he shouted running after her, “stay, I’m sure it can wait,” he said with a concerned look.

“It can't, have fun with Abby, and see you soon,” Juliet said, trying to sound normal. 

“Juliet,” he said, grabbing her by her elbow, “something happened?” 

“No. I’m fine. Just have to go,” she assured him, leaving Magnum in front of the bar. 

********  
Juliet wanted to clear her thoughts, she went from the bar to the nearest taxi hoping that fifteen minutes walk will help her understand what had happened at the bar. She knew Abby was in love with Magnum, if she would be her and would date Thomas Magnum she would be jealous all the time. Juliet also knew that Magnum was one of the best men she had every know and would never cheat on a woman. At once the taxi stopped right beside her, opening the door, Higgins looked at the dark car, but after a moment she just entered the small space of the machine. She sat at the back and after telling the driver where she wanted to go, she drowns herself in the thoughts.   
After fifteen minutes of driving she looked at the window, she didn’t recognize the place she was and the driver was suspiciously quiet for a taxi driver.

“Sorry, but you are driving the wrong way,” she said, but he didn’t even look back, “can you hear me?” she tried again, fighting with the closed door. 

“I’m sorry,” the male voice filled the car, “I’m so sorry,” he repeated over and over again.

Higgins's eyes become weak, she had never felt that way before, but something made her close her orbs every two minutes. She felt her hands become weak and she couldn’t move her legs. The only thing she saw before passing out was a man who took her out of the car. 

*******

Juliet was trying to open her eyes just a little, but every time she tried her head exploded with pain. Higgins lifted her hands searching for something that may help her recognize the place she was in, but all she felt was rough surface, wooden maybe, with something that smelt like hawaiian ground. She forced herself to open her eyes, she was looking around, and when she finally understood her breath hitched in her lungs.   
She was underground, buried somewhere, laying in the wooden coffin with a flashlight above her head. Juliet told herself to not freak out, she doesn’t know how long she was laying here or how much air she had. 

“I see you are awake,” the male voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“Who are you? Where am I?” she asked immediately. 

“You don’t need that information for now. The main thing you need is that under your right hand. It’s a cellphone. You can call one person.” the voice said, she saw the little microphone above her head.

Higgins put her right hand down searching for the phone. She felt the cold ground under her fingertips, but she was trying to not think about where she actually was. Juliet put the phone up, enough to choose the phone number.   
She was ready to call Magnum, he was her first option, but at once the flashes of her talk with Abby hits her, choosing to dial another number. 

“Interesting,” the voice spoke again, “I thought you will choose our friend’s number,” 

“How do you know which number I dial?” 

“Juliet Higgins, do I have to cut the air so you will actually do what I want?” 

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I want you to call Thomas Magnum, you have two minutes to do it or you will be run out of the air in two hours. Now you have five.” 

“Okay,” she said, taking a breath, she was waiting for two tones before Thomas answered. 

“Higgy, you decided to come back?” he asked, she could swear he was smiling.

“Thomas...I…” 

“Miss Higgins is actually busy,” the voice filled the coffin and the phone, bringing Magnum’s attention, “she is trying to breathe in a coffin buried under the ground. She was a good friend and didn’t want to bother you, but I made her do it,”

“What do you want?” Thomas answered grinding his teeth, hand fixed on the phone.

“I want you Magnum. You will go when I want and do what I want or you will never find her. Not alive anyway,” 

“If you hurt her you son of a bitch I will kill you!” Magnum shouted. 

“Woah, you really care about her,” the voice said sarcastically, “in that case you have two hours. Meet me near the Mauna Kea. You have to be alone or I will cut the air, without Rick, TC or Katsumoto,”

“I will be there just..” Thomas paused, “don’t hurt her,” 

“We have a deal,” the voice said, “will leave you both now. She called you and I’m interrupted,” 

“Magnum,” Higgins spoke to the phone. 

“Higgy don’t worry I will get you out, just breath.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said, tears stream from her eyes, “I didn’t want to call you. I..”

“Stop silly, of course, you should call me, I will find you. I promise. Just don’t freak out and breathe slowly.”

“I will,” she answered, “Thomas,” 

“Yeah?”

“I took a taxi. Went fifteen minutes and took a taxi, I drove another fifteen minutes, ” she said quickly before something cut the phone call. 

******  
Magnum was trying to gather his thoughts. He was standing at the bar when Rick and TC joined him and after a moment he told them about Higgins. 

"Are we going home?" Abby asked, touching his chest. 

"No, Higgins got kidnapped and buried. We have to find her," Magnum explained on the way to the car. 

"Kidnapped? Are you sure?" Abby asked with a suspicious look.

"Are you actually asking me if it's true? She called me, she is somewhere on the island, buried under the ground...are you really think she would fake it?" Thomas snapped. 

"I think Juliet needs a lot of attention. That's all," Abby said, looking straight into Magnum's eyes. 

"In that case, someone will call you a cab," he said, entering the Ferrari. 

"Can we have lunch tomorrow?" she asked before he left the parking. 

"Doubt that. I don't like people who treat my friends, my family, like garbage," he answered leaving her in front of the bar. 

Magnum was thinking fast, trying to find a connection between kidnapping and him. He had a lot of enemies but he couldn't find the connection between him, Higgins, and the person who buried her. He was trying to reach the number but it was out of the reach when he reminds himself about Juliet's words. She took the taxi after her walk, he would do everything to have her by his side and hacked the taxi company but all he had was Kumu. He dialed her and after a few moments, he had a taxi number. Magnum called both of his friends to meet at the taxi stop in case they would need a helicopter. He knew they had little time and he hoped they will find Higgins soon. 

"Where did you drive her?! Where is she?!" Magnum shouted pinned the driver to the wall. 

"I don't know, I didn't…"

"Don't lie to me. I know you drove her somewhere. She gave you an address but you hand her to another man. I'm asking one more time…" 

"I cant...he will kill me…" 

"I will kill you if you won't tell me," Thomas said, pointing the gun at the driver's head. 

"Okay, okay. The man pays me $1000 to the driver the lady. I will give you address, please," 

"It better be right or I will come back," Magnum said, hiding the gun.

Rick and TC looked at his friend, Magnum was in some kind of trans. He wanted to find Juliet as soon as he can, knowing full well she doesn't have much air. They use TC's helicopter to be at the place faster and to surprise the person who has Higgins. 

Magnum was inpatient, looking at the clock every five minutes. He wanted to save her, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything will be okay, but before, that he has to find the motherfucker who have her. After twenty-five minutes, all three of them land in the backyard hoping they are in the right place.

********  
She was trying to breathe steadily. She was trying to not think about the fact she was in the coffin, but the truth was Juliet was a mess. Nothing and no one would prepare her for this. She was hoping Thomas will find her soon, but she wouldn't blame him if he didn't. She should check the taxi, should pay attention to anything she was passing by but she was thinking about something else, someone else. Higgins opened her eyes at the loud sounds above her, she couldn't be buried deep if she still heard the noise. At once the male voice appeared once again, scared her.

"It turns out your friends don't like you that much," he said, "They are here, but will never find you," he laughed.

"Can you at least tell me who are you? You own me this," her breath becomes erratic. 

"We know each other Juliet," he laughs, "Ivan. You ruined my plan, now I will kill you and make Magnum blaming himself for your dead for the rest of his life," he said, cutting the connection.

Juliet was trying to stay calm, Ivan wanted to end Magnum, to make him suffer as long as he can. She was run out of the air, her eyes were closing more often and for a moment she thought it was over.   
She didn't find love, she didn't spend more time with her friends, the real once, but Magnum was the one person she was thinking about. She hoped he will not blame himself for what happened, because she for sure would not blame him.

Thomas stormed the little house, the man was sitting by the table with the gun at his right and laptop on the left. He was sitting steady without a move when Magnum's voice filled the room, the gun pointed on the man's head. 

"Don't move," he whispered.

"Thomas, how nice to see you. Shame I already told Higgins you didn't make it," the man turned around to face him.

"Ivan?" Thomas said surprised, "stand up and walk towards me. One false move and I will kill you,"

"If you do it, our Juliet won't make it either,"

"Where is she?" Magnum asked, the gun placed on Ivan's forehead.

"Up there," he nodded showing the laptop, "you will never find her," 

At once the loud noise of the shot filled the small space of the room. Ivan was kneeling at one knee, the other one started to bleed. Magnum looked at the man, he was so close to killing him but before he did it, two of his friends stormed the room.

"We know where she is, the cable is leading to the place, cuff him, and let's go," Rick shouted.

"You will never hurt her again. I promise you that," Thomas whispered, leaving the man cuffed to the heater.

******  
Magnum was digging fast into the black ground. He wanted to get her out of here, to make her safe. They were digging for a couple of minutes when Magnum found a wooden box. He opened it quickly, knowing full well Juliet doesn't have much more time. 

"Juliet!" he shouted, taking her out of the coffin, "Juliet! You are safe, please open your eyes," he begged, having her in his arms. 

Higgins slowly opened her eyes, still feeling the pain spreading in her head. She looked at Thomas, he was holding her tight, shouting. She lifted her hand, with all strength she had she caressed his cheek. 

"I knew you will find me," she smiled, before passing out. 

Juliet was a very hard patient to deal with. She didn't want to stay at the hospital more than it was necessary. She manages to let the doctors fix her bruises and headache before telling Magnum to drive her home.   
She still had a problem with taking a deep breath, it turns out she broke two of her rips and still had a little headache but it was nothing comparing to what could happen. 

"I'm okay," she assured Thomas, "you really don't have to…"

"I know you are, but just…" he looked into her eyes, "let me, please,"

"You spend enough time with me, go and spend time with Abby. I will be fine," she smiled, laying on the bed.

"I don't want to spend time with Abby. You could die because of me. I won't leave you," he said seriously.

"Can you come here?" she asked, patting the place in front of her, "nothing that happened was your fault," she said looking into his eyes.

"Higgy," he started. 

"No, look at me," she ordered, "I knew you will save me. That's what partners do," she smiled. 

"Where I would find another woman who would be so crazy to be my partner?" he smiled back. 

"Probably nowhere. There are only a few who would cope with you," she answered, placing her hand on his.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnum carefully closed the door from Higgins’s room. She was so tired she falls asleep during the talk they had, he wrapped the blanket around her and left the room. Thomas sat on the sofa in the living room, he hides the face on his hands taking a deep breath. Magnum couldn’t think about what happened without a cold shiver running thru his spine. All that had happened was his fault, even if Higgins said otherwise. He took his boots off and lay on the sofa hoping the dogs are sleeping in some other part of the house. He couldn’t leave Juliet, not now, he knew what effect that kind of kidnapping had on people. He knows so many soldiers who couldn’t shake the feeling off and he promised himself that he will protect her, even if she wouldn’t want that. 

The scream coming from Juliet’s room woke Magnum up. He had a second for composing and after that split second he runs towards the room, not paying attention to anything else that the woman who’s crying he heard. 

“Juliet,” he said, entering the room, finding her shaking under the blanket he left for her, her eyes filled with tears, “breath, deep breaths,” he said softly, sitting next to her, his arm wrapped around her. 

“I had a nightmare. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” she cried, trying to control her shaky voice. 

“Nothing bad happened, just breathe,” he answered with a soothing voice. 

Juliet’s headrest on his arm, she was still shaking a bit but Magnum’s presence helped her with the nightmares. She took some deep breaths, wanting to get back to normal as soon as possible. It was the first time Thomas was seeing her like that, scared, vulnerable, and weak and she doesn’t like what the kidnapping dd to her. She was trying to be taught, to be the old Higgins but the truth was she doesn’t want to be alone, not for a few days. 

“Thomas,” her voice was more a whisper, “can you...can you stay until I will fall asleep again?” 

“Of course I will,” he answered, standing up.

“So why are you going?” she asked confused. 

“I’ll sleep on the chair,” 

“You know that chair is the most uncomfortable in the whole house? I could interrogate people on it,” Juliet smiled.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he scratched his head. 

“You saved my life, I think we can sleep in one bed, without me being afraid of you,” 

“I would never hurt you, Higgins,” he said sincerely, his eyes locked with hers. 

“I know,” she answered, “hop in before dogs take the space,”

“Hellhounds are here?” Magnum shouted, jumping on the bed, making her laugh.

“Not yet, but they sometimes walk into my room and lay on the floor,” 

“You have to protect me okay?” he said seriously.

“I’ll,” she said, turning her back to him, “I’m sorry...that I am like that,” 

“Like what?” he asked, pulling her a bit closer towards him, her back pressed to his chest. 

“Scared,” she whispered, “I never thought about how it is to be buried alive. They didn’t train us to this at MI6,” she shook her head. 

“Juliet Higgins, you are the braver person I know. I should kill the man who did it to you when I had a chance,” Magnum said, closing his eyes. 

“No,” she whispered, “it’s over now and after a while, it will be all gone. No memories about it would be that strong,” she said before kissing his cheek, “Goodnight Magnum,” she added.

“Goodnight Higgins,” he answered holding her tight. 

*******  
Juliet slept the whole night with Magnum cuddle her so tight she felt safe enough to rest. She slowly opened her eyes, the first rays of sunlight lit the room and she felt better knowing she was safe at Robin’s Mansion. At once the doors open letting both of the dogs entered her room. She smiled at the memory of Thomas begging her to protect him from them. Juliet tried to get out of his tight embrace without waking him up, but when she made the first move his eyes shot open. 

“What’s going on?” he asked sleepily.

“I’m going to feed the dogs, you can sleep,” she said calmly.

“Dogs?!” he looked at the two Doberman's standing inches away from him.

“Magnum, breathe. They won’t hurt you,” she said with a smile, “I’ll take them out okay?”

“I’m not afraid...just...uncomfortable..” 

“Of course you are,” she laughs, taking the dogs out of the room. 

Juliet was still sore, her arms felt heavy and she still had a little headache but it doesn’t stop her from taking the dogs for a little walk. She knew if she would stay at the mansion too long, the memories would eat her alive and she was doing everything to prevent it. He thought were running thru her head, only twenty-four hours ago she was locked in the coffin, buried deep under the ground with no sunlight and low air. Juliet shook her head at the memory of it, trying to play with the dogs and forgot about anything else when at once she saw Abby walking towards her. 

"So you were kidnapped huh?" Abby asked, crossing her arms. 

"What does 'really' means," Juliet asked, trying to read her face. 

"After our talk, you were immediately kidnapped…" she said bitterly. 

"If that what you think," Higgins said, trying to pass Abby by.

"I won't give up on Magnum so easy," she said, grabbing Juliet by her arm. 

"Do what you want but if you will touch me one more time, I will show you how they train MI6 agents," she answered going back to Robin Nest. 

Juliet was distracted by what had happened at the beach. She was confused and for a moment she wanted to go back to bed and think about it tomorrow, but when she entered the kitchen she saw all her friends eating breakfast by the table. 

"You were so close to missing those amazing pancakes," Magnum said, moving the chair for her. 

"Thank you," she said with a smile. 

"Kumu made breakfast, but I helped," Thomas explained. 

"Liar! I do all the job and he just made coffee," Kumu said, "I'm glad you are okay," she added squeezing Higgins's hand.

"I want to thank you all," Juliet started, "without you…" her voice cracked. 

"Enough talking," TC said, "let's eat," 

Juliet looked around her, there was a time she was alone, she was alone in the coffin buried deep under the Hawaiian ground, but now she had all she needed to get better. She took the last glance at the friends, her family before she digs into the plate full of delicious pancakes. 

********  
Juliet was walking thru her room for over an hour. She told Magnum he can leave her alone and that she will be fine, but the truth was she was anxious the whole time. She looked thru the window to see if in his house the light is on and if he came back from “La Mariana” and after a moment she sat on her bed. The storm was closer with every minute and Juliet tried to not look at the black sky above the house. She was just about to lay on her bed and tried to sleep when she smelt that scent that hunted her since the kidnapping. The scent of cold, wet ground. Juliet put her oversized sweater and switch off the light, she was hoping Magnum won’t think she’s crazy, but he was the only person she could feel safe with. 

She was knocking gently at his doors, biting her lip and thinking how stupid she must have look, but the truth was she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. She was just about to go back to the house when the door opened slightly letting Juliet take a look at Thomas wearing only his boxers. At once Juliet understood, he may not be alone and she just interrupted with something because of her state. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, thinking about the excuse.

“Is everything okay?” he asked looking straight into her eyes. 

“No, but it can wait...I didn't mean to bother you. I’m sorry if I interrupted,” she gave him a small smile and turn around. 

“Juliet,” he said, grabbing gently on her wrist, turning her around to face him, “what’s wrong?”

“I smell the scent...wet ground and all I can think about is that I’m there again and I can’t get out,” she said with trembling voice. 

“Would it help if we will sleep like the other night?” he asked drawing circles on her hand. 

“I can’t ask you...you technically are in a relationship and I’m sure Abby won’t be happy,” Juliet answered quickly. 

“I broke up with Abby and I’m here to help you,” he said, pulling her into his house. 

“I’m sorry you two broke up,” she said, pulling on her sleeve. 

“I can’t be with someone who doesn’t respect my friends,” he said, taking the blanket from the chair. 

“She told you about our conversation,” Higgins said when Magnum was still holding her hand.

“She talked with you? Before or after…”

“Before and after,” Juliet said, climbing on the bed next to Thomas. 

“What did she say?” he asked, facing her.

“It’s not important,” she looked into his chocolate eyes.

“It is to me,” he said, wrapping a blanket around her. 

“That we are too close and we should see each other only as business partners…” 

“That’s why you left?” he understood, shooking his head. 

“I wanted you two to be happy,” she said quickly, her eyes locking with his.

“If we would leave “La Mariana” together it all wouldn’t happen. I’m happy I broke up with her,” 

“She will fight for you. That’s what she told me,” 

“She lost the chance the moment she told me you faked the kidnapping. I’m done with Abby,” he assured her, “now you want me to cuddle you?” 

“I want to feel…” she bites her lip, “I want to feel your warmth,” she finished.

Juliet pulled herself closer to him, causing his heart to skip a beat. She lifted her hand and put it on his chest so she could feel the rhythm of his head under her fingertips. They were laying like that for a moment, the thunderstorms, wind and loud noises didn’t bother them, they seemed not hearing any of that when their eyes met. Magnum was so close to kissing her, to touch her and locked her in his tight embrace like in a cocoon, but he knew it would be too soon for them, too soon for Juliet to open up to him the way he would want to so he was lying there with his best friend, her hand felt hot on his skin. 

“Thank you,” she said with a little smile, “that's what I needed,”

“Happy I could help,” he put his hand on hers.

“Down there, when I was waiting for you...I couldn’t stand that feeling. Feeling of being cold, it was like being dead already,” she said, locking her sight at his chest. 

“Hey,” he lifted her chin, “you will never feel cold again. I promise,” 

“I believe you,” she said, pulling herself closer, her head resting in the crook of his neck, his hands wrapped around her like a tight blanket. 

“Sleepy, I’ll look after you,” he said, caressing her hair. 

Juliet drifted off to sleep after a few moments, the steady rhythm of Magnum’s heart under her fingertips made her feel calm and safe. He was caressing her hair, looking at her calmly sleep beside him, he kissed her forehead and after a moment they both were sleeping in the middle of the thunderstorm.


End file.
